


二十字微小说

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP瞩目：埃索X玄佑*特工携带JP和雪强势路过
Kudos: 1





	二十字微小说

Adventure（冒险）

张玄佑决定靠自己在岛上生存下去。

Angst（焦虑）

集合的时间过了，张玄佑没有出现。

Crackfic（片段）

第一次遇见张玄佑是树上。  
红色的大型犬被倒挂在树上可怜兮兮地看着他。  
他们并不知道这是第几次“第一次”相遇。

Crime（背德）

在这无人的岛上，早已没有任何道德可言。  
第三次被电脑/手机砸的JP如是说。

Crossover（混合同人）

“Assassin埃索。你就是我的Master吗？”

Death（死亡）

张玄佑睁开眼睛，发现一个陌生的男孩正蹲在旁边低头看着自己。

Episode Related（剧情透露）

全岛开放，众人冲进研究中心打死了JP，然后发现没有代码。  
张玄佑看着在消防局捡来的U盘：“这个有什么用呢……”

Fantasy（幻想）

等他们回去了，他一定要把埃索介绍给自己的朋友们。  
玄佑想。

Fetish（恋物癖）

三次张玄佑试图伸手扯掉埃索的头带。  
第四次他成功了。  
然后被倒挂在树上吊了一天。

First Time（第一次）

他们扯着对方的衣服相互撕咬着滚过一片草地。  
然后不知道是谁触发了埃索的陷阱。

Fluff（轻松）

住宅区被一个日本高中生霸占了，旅馆里蹲了一个见人就狙的特工，张玄佑已经吃了三天的泡面。  
第四天，埃索带回来一颗蒜。

Future Fic（未来）

“我叫张玄佑，你叫什么？”  
“这个陷阱看起来真厉害！你来这里之前学的吗？”  
“一个人多无聊，跟我组队吧！”  
“……”  
“好。”

Horror（惊悚）

张玄佑发誓，他真的不是故意的。  
他只是迷路了真的不是故意连踩埃索五个陷阱的。  
所以现在谁能先把他从树上放下来，要是被埃索发现  
那他大概就永远别想下来了。

Humor（幽默）

“放心吧，我一定会保护你们的！”  
张玄佑说。

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

“虽然你是个白痴，打架也不行，还老是放走敌人。”  
“但你依旧是我的同伴。”  
“下次再让我发现你跑进了禁区就把你永远捆树上。”

Kinky（变态／怪癖）

“她已经死了！”  
被拉住手臂的埃索抹了把溅到脸上的血，没有说话。

Parody（仿效）

“埃索你脸怎么了？”  
“……创口贴捡多了。”

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

我  
再组张玄佑  
就是傻逼  
埃索不知道的是  
他前三次  
也这样对自己说的

Romance（浪漫）

埃索看着地上用子弹拼出来的“I ♥ U”，有点开心。  
“正好没有子弹了。”

Sci-Fi（科幻）

露米娅的故事还不够科幻吗？

Smut（情色）

埃索吻了张玄佑，  
顺便撕走了还处在茫然状态的红发大型犬下巴上的胶布。

Spiritual（心灵）

张玄佑又跑进禁区了，埃索在海滩找到了他。  
夕阳下，张玄佑静静地望着天际，如血的残阳落在他的发间，几乎融为一体。  
埃索不知道他看到了什么，直到下一秒，  
两个人一起被人肉鱼雷击中了。

Suspense（悬念）

埃索在一堆尸体中间发现了一台电脑。

Time Travel（时空旅行）

“你你你你你你是埃索？！”  
男孩抬头看了一眼面前的红毛，继续低头擦拭手中的步枪。  
“看上去挺能打的，”埃索有些遗憾地想，“可惜是个智障。”

Tragedy（悲剧）

埃索踩到了自己的陷阱。

Western（西部风格）

酒馆里的所有人都暗暗关注着这一对奇怪的组合，一个是有些野兽般眼神的少年，另一个则是在这里极为少见的东方人。  
但是直觉告诉他们最好不要去招惹这两个人，红发那个还好，另一个才棘手。

Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）

张玄佑在草丛里遇到了被所有人全岛搜查的中国黑客。  
向来不愿意主动攻击他人的普通高中生不知道为什么下意识发动了鏖战。  
“感觉身体好像不受自己控制了，真可怕！”当事人事后心有余悸地对两个同伴说。

Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）

“惠珍姐你还要吗？还有很多肉哦。”  
张玄佑看着自己手里飘着一片树叶的清汤，恨恨地啃起了碗。

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）

地理老师在黑板前喋喋不休，埃索无所事事地望着窗外，一抹耀眼的红色从视野边缘划过。  
那是比他大两级的张玄佑又翻墙出校了。

OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）

“同伴？那种东西我不需要。”

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）

“来这之前，我差点就有女朋友了。”

OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）

“那……那个，我是新来的研究员。”

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）

埃索无意中在张玄佑的背包里找到了一打抗生素软膏。

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上床”）

他们的性也像打架，总是要到其中一方忍不住哭着求饶才结束。  
那个哭着求饶的当然是张玄佑。

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

这题超纲。

END.


End file.
